The Amazon
by BerserkRage
Summary: A lonely mercenary begins going on a quest to banquish the evil in Lut Gholien. And who has hired him? A mysterious amazon named Seri. Plz R&R I am finished
1. The Employer

BerserkRages Note: This is my second story on fan fiction. I have another one,  
but it isn't that good. I asked my favorite author on fan fiction to help me out. She told  
me she would so I'm glad about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Diablo or its ideas. You can't sue me for it. Even if you  
did I only have $10 in my money jar. I would get a lawyer for free if you plan on sueing  
me you couldn't pay for him/her.  
  
Dedicated to RedLady for helping me out with my story.  
  
By- BerserkRage  
  
================================================================  
Chapter 1- The Employer  
  
Chalan was a mercenary who had lived in the jewel of the desert Lut Gholein. Just a  
couple months ago he had become a working mercenary to protect the city. He was a  
combat mercenary and was one of Griezes favorites. He was one of the only survivors  
since the demon attacks started. Unfortunately now he was stuck on a low paying  
assignment protecting a caravan coming from the Rouge Encampment that had recently  
been cleansed of its troubles bye a lone Amazon. He had even heard that that amazon  
was on this caravan. He didn't care about that though. All he wanted was a knew job so  
he could get some more money. He hated these caravan assignments. All that would  
happen is maybe a lone leaper. Just a waist of time to him.  
  
"Hey Chalan" " We're just about to Lut Gholein"  
  
Chalan knew that voice. It was his friend and caravan leader, Warriv.  
  
"Ok Warriv" "I'll get everything ready to unload"  
  
Then he heard screams coming from the front of the caravan. He quickly got his weapon  
and headed up to see what the problem was. When he got there he saw it. It was a group  
of the once peaceful saber cats. They had already killed a number of people with their  
javelins.  
  
"Damn that's gonna come out of my pay" "Why do these saber cats keep attacking us"  
  
What was this? Someone was already there helping the people. It was an amazon with a  
longbow. Maybe those rumors were true. He shook the thoughts out of his head and  
began attacking the saber cats. He charged and impaled one with his spear and quickly  
turned around and took out another. Him and the mysterious amazon made quick work of  
the saber cats. Shortly after they reached the safety of the cities walls. There Chalan  
reported to his mercenary captain Griez.  
  
"So Chalan, I hear your caravan got attacked..." he began  
  
"Yea those damn saber cats came out of nowhere." Chalan calmly answered  
  
"He wait Chalan. I also heard an amazon helped you out."  
  
"Now sir. I didn't even know that amazon was on the caravan. She just came and started  
killing those cats."  
  
"Do you mean you don't know who that amazon is?"  
  
"No. Well. Sorta. Sir I heard she helped out the rouges back west, but..."  
  
"She did you idiot! She was the one who killed that damn demon queen Andariel!"  
  
"She did? I thought those were all just rumors."   
  
"NO. She took care of all the rouges troubles." Griez yelled  
  
"Ok whatever. That's in the past now. I'm goin to get some rest." Chalan finished  
  
Chalan walked away from Griez before he could answer him. He quickly got to the small  
home he had been provided since he was hired. He had had a long day so he donned his  
armor and slumped into bed. Later next morning he heard a loud knock on his door.  
  
"Hey! Chalan, someone's gonna hire you for a job" Waheed yelled. Waheed was a close  
friend of Chalan. They had both been in the mercenary service together. Now their  
assignments were spreading apart.  
  
"Ok Waheed. I'm comin." he replied.  
  
Chalan went to Griez, who was at his usual post. He also saw that amazon there. Was  
she goin to become a mercenary? He ignored it and went over to Griez.  
  
"Hey Griez what kind of assignment am I gettin now?"  
  
"Well Chalan, your little amazon friend thinks that you can help her."   
  
Griez then walked up to Chalan and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I hear she is gonna help us with our troubles."  
  
"What? I'm goin with the amazon from the caravan?"  
  
"Of course. She wouldn't take anyone else but you."  
"Well I guess I'll take the job. How long am I goin to be on this job?"  
  
"You got a big hire. She's taking you until you die or she doesn't want you anymore"  
  
"Ok, how much am I gettin paid?"  
  
"An even 1,000. Plus any bonuses, weapons, or anything she will provide you with."  
  
"Ok! I accept." Chalan greedily responded  
  
Chalan walked up to the amazon.  
  
"Hi there. I didn't really get your name on the caravan."   
  
"My name is Seri. I come from the amazonian island of Skovos."  
  
"Well then, hello Seri my name is Chalan. What exactly do you plan on me doin for  
you?"  
  
"Chalan, you are to come with me on my travels. You will assist me on slaying demons,  
and helping me cleanse this land of evil."  
  
"Yea. I can do that, but I'm not gonna be alone doin this right?"  
  
"Of course not. I will be with you." she kindly replied  
  
"Well, I have to go get my stuff, and I'll start right away."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Chalan jogged down the street to his house. That amazon had sounded like a real kind  
person. he normally thought of amazons like beautiful barbarians. Now she seemed like  
a kind person. When he reached his house he told Waheed his good news. He got his  
trusty spear and his armor. He then went back to Seri.  
  
"Ok. I'm back." he told her  
  
"You expect to stay alive with that on you?" she sarcastically asked him.  
  
"It's all they gave me when I joined the mercenaries."  
  
"Ok. come with me then."  
  
Seri lead Chalan to Fara, the blacksmith in town.  
  
"Hi Fara. It's me again I came to get my new friend here some stuff."  
  
"Do you mean you are going to buy me equipment when you are aware that I have 1k in  
my pocket" he asked her confusingly.  
  
"You probably need that money to feed yourself or pay rent. I don't mind."  
  
She bought him a very nice voulge of slaying and some chainmail and a full helm. He  
was amazed at those amazon. She was kind and she even cared about him. He thought  
she was an amazon that was unlike any other he had met before.  
  
"Well, I haven't ever had an employer who has bought me anything to help. They just  
gave me that, your on your own attitude."  
  
"I'm not like them though."  
  
Chalan was amazed at this amazon. He spent the night in his house, and she rented a  
room in Elzixes place. He wondered what she would have him do. It sounded like a  
tough assignment, but the thought of her being with him conforted him. He almost  
looked foreword to it.  
================================================================  
  
Ok guys that is the start of my story. I think I'm gonna do real good with this compared  
to my other story. Tell me if it is good. I think it is. I will have more chapters up very  
soon. Tell me what you think.  
  
to be continued........... 


	2. The First Quest

Chapter 2- The First Quest  
  
Chalan awoke the next day and reported to Seri. She told him that the tavern owner  
Atama had asked her to avenge the deaths of her husband and son. She asked her to  
venture into the sewers and slay the mummy Radament. She told him that she would be  
leaving as soon as possible.   
  
"Do not fear Seri. I have been in the sewers before. There are only zombies, skeletons,  
and sand raiders. No real threat."  
  
"Ok. I will take your word for it Chalan."  
  
"We should enter through a door at Griezes post near the main gate to the city."  
  
"Ok Chalan. Lets go there."  
The two walked up the city street to Griez  
  
"Hey Chalan. What you doin back already?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"Well....."   
  
"I'm taking him with me to slay the beast Radament" Seri butted in.  
  
"You two....going to kill Radament? HAHAHAH"   
  
Chalan walked over to the door and unlatched it. A stench so foul Griez himself gagged  
came up from the door. Down below they could here the tormented moans of the undead  
inhabiting the sewers.   
  
"I'm just warnin ya. Those things down there are pretty tough" Chalan warned  
  
"Well, thanks for the warning Chalan. I think I don't think they can take me down so  
easily though."  
  
Chalan slowly descended down the ladder covering his mouth with his clothes. When he  
reached the bottom he called up to Seri to come down. She came down trying not to  
show her disgust in the smell.  
  
"Ok. There are three levels of this sewers. I have heard Radament is in the third level.  
  
"Lets go to the third level then."  
  
"It isn't that easy Seri. The sewers are like a maze if you don't know your way."  
  
"Do you know your way?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What does that mean?!"  
  
"Calm down Seri. I can get to the third level, but I can't really get around the third level"  
  
"Ok we'll think of something when we get there. Lead the way."  
  
Chalan started leading Seri through the sewers.   
  
"Here the come" Chalan said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The zombies."  
  
Around the corner limped a small group of undead zombies. There eyes were nothing  
more than blobs of white inside the sockets. The flesh barley clinging to the skin was  
rotten and giving off poisonous fumes. Instead of fingers they had bloody claws stripped  
of all skin. There was skin hanging from its face if there was skin at all. Seri launched an  
arrow that split into three tearing through the zombies rotting flesh. Chalan shoved his  
voulge through ones chest cutting up its lungs. He then turned and decapitated another.   
He had noticed how elegant she was when she fought. he wondered if that was why they  
were known as goddesses.  
  
"Get away from the bodies!" Chalan yelled to Seri  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They give off poisons when they die."  
  
Just then green clouds emerged from the zombies corpses spreading around the area.  
  
"Don't go near those fumes Seri. They will poison you very badly."  
  
"Ok but they are all around me" Seri answered coughing badly  
  
"Then drink this it's my last one." throwing her a black potion  
  
"Eww. This tastes like smoke."   
  
"Yea but it stops the poisonous reaction."  
  
"Wow. You would give me ur last antidote?"  
  
"Yea why not?"  
  
"Never mind. Lets just find the stairs to the second level."  
  
"Don't worry it's just around the corner."  
  
They rounded the corner to see a huge monster. It was at least 9ft high. It had skin as red  
as the coals of a fire. It had four arms each carrying what appeared to be a falchion. He  
slashed at Chalan tearing apart his clothes splattering blood on the floor. Seri let out a  
loud yell of rage and lanched an arrow into its forehead. The beast let out a horrible cry  
and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh no. Are you ok?" Seri asked in a worried voice  
  
"Ahh. I think I'll be all right."  
  
"This time I'll give you the potion" handing him a bottle of red liquids.  
  
"Tastes better than an antidote. lol"  
  
"Yea I know what you mean."  
  
The two went down the stairs to the second level of the sewers. By then Chalans deep  
wounds were stopping to bleed.  
  
"Ok. We go this way to get to the last level of the sewers." Chalan directed.  
  
Just then something flew by just barley hitting Seri. It was a flaming arrow that came  
from a burning dead skeleton. They were skeletons. They had a color redder than the  
setting sun. They had bones so dry it seemed that you could easily break them. One  
arrow hit Seri directly in her chest. She was stunned for a moment but got right back up.   
Chalan then took action and brutally stabbed the warriors. Seri then shot an arrow that  
exploded shattering the rest into pieces.  
  
"Well, Chalan where to next?"  
  
"We go this way. It is a route around the undead forces."  
  
They got around to the last staircase. They went down and could feel the evil.   
  
"Hey Chalan. I think he is over this way."  
  
"Why do you think that Seri?"  
  
"The stench is unbearable that's why."  
  
"Good thinking Seri."  
  
They both went down a hall and found a chest. With it there were a large group of  
zombies and skeletons. Far worse than that though was a horrible sight. It was  
Radament. He looked like a giant skeleton. He had more skin than a skeleton, but less  
skin than a zombie. He wore a large mask. It looked like a dogs head.   
  
"There he is!" Chalan yelled  
  
"Get him!"  
  
The both ran around the large group of undead to Radament. He swiped at Seri throwing  
her to the ground. Chalan viciously stabbed him taking off some body parts. By then  
Seri was back on her feet. She got up close and fired an exploding arrow into his chest.   
It exploded and he set on fire from the inside. He then spit out now flaming poisons from  
inside his mouth all over Seri. Chalan saw her fall down and not get up. He attacked  
Radament sending his voulge through his neck. Light exploded out of Radament  
disintegrating the large group of zombies. He didn't care about that though. He ran over  
to Seri to see if she was ok. She was badly poisoned and burned. In haste he picked up  
the items on the ground and cast a portal rushing through it.  
  
================================================================  
  
There is my second chapter. I hope it is as good as I think it is. Once again tell me what  
you think.  
  
to be continued...... 


	3. Seri Recovers

Chapter3- Seri Recovers  
  
Seri slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Seri!! Your ok."  
  
"Huh......? Where...Where am I?" She slowly responded  
  
"It's me Chalan. Do you remember? We are in Lut Gholein."  
  
"Oh...Yea. That's it.......I remember now."  
  
"It's ok. You still need to rest. Go back to sleep."  
  
After that Seri fell back to sleep. Chalan had to drag her out through the portal. Then he  
had to make it half way across the city to Drogdens. He gladly helped, and now he as  
waiting by her side. When they were fighting she had been burned and also inhaled  
flaming poisons. Now Chalan had been at Drogdens for three days. At least Seri had  
woken up. He was now just planning on her full recovery. Chalan hadn't taken another  
job . He wanted to stay with Seri to prevent more incidents like this. He still hadn't even  
looked at the stuff they found in the sewers. He just left it in her tent. He hadn't been  
doing much since then. He had told Atama what they had done and she gave him a warm  
thank you. Griez was amazed at the feat, but he gave all the credit to Seri.  
  
"Hey Chalan!!! I think she finally got up!!" Drogden yelled  
  
Chalans heart pounded. He raced to Drogdens to see what had happened. He was glad  
that Seri had finally awoken. When he got there she was sitting up in bed looking around  
the room.  
  
"Seri your awake."  
  
"Yea. Chalan......what happened in the sewers?"  
  
"Oh that. Radament spit flaming poisons on you. Your lungs and skin are burned and you  
were poisoned."  
  
"What do you mean by were?" she asked  
  
"My friend Drogden helped. He is a very good alchemist and was glad to help."  
  
"Well, I will thank him. What about Radament? What happened to him?"  
  
"Oh. I finished him off. Took the stuff on the ground and dragged you through a portal."  
  
"You, saved me? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Yea I had to. It was the right thing to do."  
  
"Oh thank you for saving my life then."  
  
"You would do the same thing."  
  
"Anyways" he continued "I have found out what we are to do next"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked him  
  
"Well I know how you are always goin on those quests. Other adventurers are here too.   
They have assembled the Horodric Staff and found the portal to the arcane sanctuary.   
Our king would like us to venture through the portal and explore this sanctuary. Then he  
wants us to find The Summoner and slay him. So that's what we have to do."  
  
"Ok. I didn't think my mercenary would help me in this way."  
  
"Well, I'm not a normal mercenary."  
  
================================================================  
How do you like my new chapter. I thought I could put one in like this. I don't mind it  
being short and I thought it would be cool. Tell me what you think.  
  
to be continued.......... 


	4. Chalans Rage

Chapter 4- Chalans Rage  
  
"Again I am going to thank you for all the things you have done for me while I was  
passed out." Seri told Chalan  
  
"And... again I am going to say I'm not a normal mercenary."  
  
"Well, I have to admit you do seemed to have changed since I met you."  
  
"Yea... well think what you want."  
  
Chalan then found the portal. It was right inside the palace gate. It was blood red.  
  
"It doesn't look as appealing as the nice blue tp." Seri laughed  
  
"Yea. I know what you mean. You ready?"  
  
"As always." she said shooting him a smile.  
  
The two stepped through the portal. It was a very uneasy feeling. Like falling from a  
great height while walking. Chalan hated it. When they arrived it was amazing. They  
found the Arcane Sanctuary. Then it was like being mad. He stood on a platform with  
many paths and staircases branching off it. There was more though. It was if they were  
floating among the stars. If you fell you would just fall forever.  
  
"Man this place is crazy Seri"  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm sick."  
  
"Let's just find that Summoner guy, kill him, and get out of here."  
  
"Ok down this way."  
  
They both went down a path searching for this Summoner. They heard some sounds. It  
sounded like... a goat? A small group goat/men marching down a staircase towards them.   
Seri sunk an arrow into one of them sending him flying into the empty void surrounding  
them. Chalan tripped another sending him falling of the stairs into a never-ending  
darkness.  
  
"We don't have to beat them. Just hit them off the sides." Chalan told Seri  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that she kicked another goat into the heavens. The horrible sounds of the goats  
crying surrounded them. Chalan shoved his voulge through anothers chest and shook it  
off over the edge.  
  
"There. That isn't hard. Just hit em off the edge and they're done for." Seri laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean Seri. Lets keep going this way."  
  
They both came to another red portal. It seemed to lead to a red portal on the other side  
of a large gap in the hall. On the other side however goatmen were waiting on the other  
side.  
  
"I have an idea" Seri said  
  
She then let lose many arrows through the portal. They came out on the other side  
impaling the goats.   
  
"We can clear them away from afar" Seri said  
  
"Yea good plan"  
  
They stepped through the portal instantly appearing on the other side. They went down  
another hall and found a portal. They didn't know where it went so Chalan ran through.   
A split second later he was back.  
  
"Yup there's goats"  
  
Seri let loose an arrow that exploded on the other side. Chalan ran through and took out  
the last goat with a simple push from his voulge.  
  
Then they both heard a loud yell of pain.  
  
"What was that Chalan?"  
  
"I'm not sure come on. It came from this way."  
  
They ran down a hall quickly pushing and shoving the weak goatmen off the edge of the  
floor. What they saw was a horrible sight.  
  
"Noooooo!!!........Waheed!!!!!" Chalan cried  
  
"Errrr. Chalan........get out of....here" Waheed coughed  
  
Waheed was in the hands of a weird looking character. It had to have been the  
Summoner. He had a large staff with streaks of many colors. His cape went all the way  
down to his feet and completely covered them. He was floating in the air and had a voice  
that sounded maddening.  
  
"You foolish human. For the last time, who sent you?" he asked  
  
"I have been sent to kill you by our king." he slowly responded  
  
"Did your king really expect you to kill me? Who does he think I am?"  
  
With that the Summoner threw Waheed to the floor.  
  
"Maybe this will teach you a lesson in power" he yelled  
  
A large ball of fire shot from his staff directly hitting Waheed. He cried out in pain and  
then stopped moving.  
  
"No..........Waheed...." Chalan muttered to himself  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU MOSNSTER!!" Chalan yelled   
  
Chalan charged at the Summoner slashing at him madly. The Summoner could hardly  
react to this lone mercenary attacking him. He cut at his robes tearing through his flesh.   
Seri could hardly believe that Chalan was single handily attacking one of the worlds most  
powerful mages ever known to man. The Summoner pulled out his staff and shot a  
fireball at Chalan. He didn't even flinch. Instead he wildly cut the staff in half and sliced  
at the Summoners chest. By now Seri got involved ant shot an exploding arrow right  
under the Summoner. He went flying through the air landing on his back. He couldn't  
move.  
  
"Please...Don't kill me. I beg of you." The Summoner whimpered  
  
"This is what you get for killing my one and only friend." Chalan coldly said  
  
Then he grabbed his voulge and shoved it into the Summoners chest. He gasped for air  
coughing blood all over himself trying to breath.   
  
"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson in power." Chalan said twisting the voulge killing him  
  
"I-I-I Can't believe you did that? What-How- did you do that??" Seri stuttered  
  
"He killed him. He just...killed him." Chalan said to himself  
  
"Who was that he killed...How did you kill him so fast?" Seri asked  
  
"I don't know what came over me. He killed Waheed. Just like that"  
  
"Who's Waheed?"   
  
"He was my only friend. Now he's gone"  
  
"That's so sad. He was your only friend."  
  
"That's why I killed him. Well lets go see the king and get our reward"  
  
"Um. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want to stop the job?"  
  
"No. Of course not. I'll be ok."  
  
"Well then lets go to town and recover." Seri kindly suggested  
  
"Ok. If you say so."   
  
They both went to town. Chalan imediently went to his house. Seri didn't care. She felt  
really bad for him. She could imagine if she had seen her best friend being murdered  
right in front of her. She decided to go to Ataras to have a drink. After that she went to  
bed. She didn't bother going to Chalans. Right before she left he found her.  
  
"Hi Seri. Where are we going next?" he asked  
  
"Oh hi Chalan. I don't need you to come with me you know."  
  
"Well, it's a long story but I left the mercenary force and wanted to go with you on your  
adventures." he nervously  
  
"Of course you can come with me, but why did you leave the mercenary forces?"  
  
"It was something involving king Jerhyn."  
  
"Are you ok about Waheed though?"  
  
"Yea Seri. I'm fine. Merceneries do anything for money. He did it on his own. Don't  
worry"  
  
The truth was that Chalan wasn't ok. Waheed was forced to go to the Arcane Sactuary.   
He just told Seri he wasn't so she wouldn't worry. The death of his friend had really hurt  
him. He had gone king Jerhyn over that night. He asked him why he had sent a lone  
mecenary to kill the Summoner. Jerhyn had simply said he had to defeat the mage at all  
costs. That filled Chalan with rage and he quit the mercenaries. He wanted to protect Lut  
Gholein, but he didn't want to do it recklessly. Besides, he wanted to protect Seri. he  
cared about her and didn't want her to get into trouble alone.  
================================================================  
  
That is my new chapter. I hope it is a good as I think it is. I took the advice of my friend  
and wrote what I thought of. I had a different way I wrote it, but that was short and I  
didn't like it so I changed it around. Tell me what you like/dislike.  
  
to be continued............. 


	5. Tal Rashas Tomb

Chapter 5- Tal Rashas Tomb  
  
"Well Chalan. All we have to do now is defeat Tal Rasha." Seri informed  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me Seri."  
  
"We have the horodric staff and know the tomb which is really Tal Rashas Chalan."  
  
"Do we have a portal there?"  
  
"As always we have a portal waiting to take us into his tomb."  
  
"Then lets go Seri."  
  
They both went to Cain. He told them that this portal would take them to Tal Rashas  
tomb. He then opened a large red portal. Chalan remembered the feeling of the portal to  
the Arcane Sanctuary. When they were through they were in a large hall. It was made  
entirely of stones, and there was sand leaking in. He herd the sounds of zombies walking  
in the great paths surrounding them.  
  
"Be careful Seri. I have heard of many booby traps here."  
  
"Thanks for the info Chalan."  
  
They decided to go left. There was a great door that slid down into the ground when they  
touched it. On the other side there was a group of zombies as usual. Chalan swept his  
voulge around tearing the zombies delicate flesh from their bodies. Seri used her newly  
bought javelins and pinned a few to the walls.  
  
"That wasn't that hard." Chalan triumphantly said.   
  
Just then a large light came from the zombies. One by one they started to get up. They  
saw a mummy looking like Radament. Flesh barley clinging to its cracked bones. A  
mask resembling that of a dog. The poisons in its breath.   
  
"Chalan. He's resurrecting them."  
  
Seri pulled out her javelins and hit the mummy in its shoulder with so much force its arm  
was torn off. Then it shot a globe of black light (if that is possible) at Chalan. He tried to  
cut through it with his voulge, but it continued through and knocked him to the ground.   
He ran up to the mummy, slid on the floor, and sliced its feet from its legs. It let out a  
howl falling backwards crashing to the ground. He then re-killed the zombies with the  
help of Seri and her javelins. They continued down the hall and entered a great square  
room. There was a group of about 3 dozen skeletons, and there were mummies on in the  
corners of the room.  
  
"He Seri. You take the mummies. I'll take the skeletons."  
  
"You can't take all them, but ok."  
  
Chalan ran into the group of skeletons stabbing and slashing with his voulge. Seri tossed  
her javelins into a mummy sending his falling to the sandy ground. They skeletons just  
kept coming back and soon encircled him. Seri threw more javelins into anothers chest.   
She kept taking them out. Chalan was getting torn apart by the hungry skeletons. Seri  
got an idea. She dodged the black globes of the last mummy and threw javelins into its  
legs. The mummy roared and fell into the group of skeletons crushing a great many.   
Chalan backed through the dead group sweeping back and forth with his voulge scattering  
the shattered pieces of the skeletons to the ground.  
  
"Seri. You ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine Chalan. How about you?"  
  
"Nothing a good potion can't fix." he said gulping down a big bottle of health potion.  
  
  
"Lets keep goin this way then."  
  
They continued down the hall. They were just about to turn around when a large volley  
of globes shot at them. Chalan ducked behind a pillar and Seri rolled out of the way.   
Chalan was getting real annoyed with these mummies. He ran at them using the dull side  
of his voulge to send him flying through the air. He turned it around to the sharp side  
landing on a mummy driving it through its face. He kicked off and quickly slashed  
anothers chest. Seri threw her javelins into ones throat.   
  
"Man Seri. Those mummies are getting annoying."  
  
"Yea. I know what you mean."  
  
"Hey Chalan. What's down there?"  
  
They both saw a pastedal with a whole in it. Around it was each symbol of the Tal  
Rashas tombs.   
  
"I think this is where we put the staff Chalan."  
  
Chalan walked up to it. He took the staff and jammed it into the whole in the ground.   
Light dimmed in the tomb. Rocks fell from the wall crashing around them. A beam of  
white light shot from the staff opening a whole in the wall ahead of them.   
  
"Chalan. Does that lead to Tal Rasha?"  
  
"I think so Seri."  
  
They stepped through the wall to the chamber. The ground was soft and mushy. There  
were maggots crawling all over the place. He saw some stairs on the other side.  
  
"What is this place?" Seri asked  
  
"I think there is some stairs over there. Lets go."  
  
"You won't get out of here alive." a voice hissed.  
  
"What was that?" Seri asked  
  
Then a giant beast ran out of the far end of the room. It look like a blob. With giant  
claws like a crab, and it had many little points for legs.   
  
"What's that?" Chalan yelled  
  
"I don't know just kill it!"  
  
They both sprung into action. Chalan ran up to stab it with his voulge, but he was put  
down from a huge claw. He went tumbling across the ground hitting a wall hard. He saw  
Seri throwing a javelin with lightning into its thick hide. He got up and ran to help her.   
He knew he had some broken ribs. He got to the side of this beast and jammed his voulge  
into its side. The creature roared and slammed its side into him crushing him up against a  
wall. He noticed Seri was having some trouble too. She was hitting it hard with her  
javelins. The beast rammed into her sending her to the ground. Chalan cut some of its  
legs off sending the beast into rage. Seri staggered up and tossed a javelin into the  
creatures small neck. It took the javelin and threw it at Chalan. It skimmed him and cut  
open his side. He could tell the beast was getting weaker too. Seri didn't seem to peachy  
either. He ran down the side of the beast with his voulge in it. The creature was almost  
dead. He saw Seri. She was bleeding all over and had a broken arm. He could tell she  
was done for. He saw the creature bringing its claw down to hit her. She wouldn't  
survive that.   
  
He knew what he had to do. Over the past week or so he had met her. He had started to  
care about her and even saved her life. And just the other day his only friend Waheed had  
been murdered. Chalan didn't want something like that to happen again. Seri was the  
only thing he cared about right now. He jumped pushing her out of the way as the claw  
hit him. He was thrown onto the ground. Most of his bones were broken and he had lost  
allot of blood. He heard Seri cry out. It wasn't in pain but anger. He then heard the beast  
howl out in pain and he felt the ground tremble. Boulders fell all over the place. Many of  
them hit him. He wasn't going to be alive much longer. It was ok to him though. just as  
long as Seri was alive he was ok.  
  
"Oh my God! Why did you do that Chalan? What's wrong with you?"  
  
".....you..............would have.........been killed"  
  
"Don't worry it's gonna be ok Chalan. I-I am gonna get you help."  
  
Chalan didn't worry about her anymore. He knew she was going to be ok until she got to  
town. He slowly moaned and closed his eyes. He didn't open them.  
  
================================================================  
  
That is it. My story is over. I hope I did good on it. Tell me if you like how I ended it. I  
think I did great. 1 word review on the whole story plz.  
  
The End 


End file.
